


Two of Us

by Ingenio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio
Summary: 预警：欧冠提及。（2019.08.20）
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 4





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：欧冠提及。（2019.08.20）

“老头，干嘛呢？”梅西刚接通电话，电话那端塞斯克的声音就迫不及待地传了过来。

“还能干嘛，复健。”梅西没好气地回答。

“那个……我想去找你。”塞斯克的声音变了，有点迟疑，好像还带着点鼻音。

梅西没说话。果然被他猜中了，他暗暗地想，这家伙又不开心了。

“行不行啊，里奥？”电话那端见他没反应，接着问。

“我在新闻里看到那张红牌了。”

“不止，”塞斯克苦笑了一声，“追加禁赛三场。”

“狗娘养的。”他下意识地骂了一句。塞斯克的笑声顺着电话线传来，他听进耳朵里觉得有点不真切，“你怎么还骂人呢？”

“不过我在复健室呢。”他有点为难。

“那我去那找你。”那头迅速把电话挂了，梅西还举着手机半晌。他就知道，塞斯克就没有打算问他的意见。说不定，这人已经到了机场，坐在飞机上才给他打的电话。

果然，塞斯克比他想象得还要快。一个小时之后，他就顶着一头乱糟糟的黑卷发冲进了复健室，一把把背包丢在旁边，拧开柜子上放的宝矿力喝了起来。

“你能不能梳梳头？”梅西说，安东内拉也忍不住跟着笑了起来。

塞斯克缓过气来，呲着一口白牙没心没肺地冲他笑：“其实我给你打电话的时候已经下飞机了。”

“我知道。”他翻了个白眼。

助手端来了草莓奶昔，是塞斯克来之前安东特意嘱咐的。两个人坐在器械旁边，啜着奶昔，有一搭没一搭地聊着孩子，看着里奥呲牙咧嘴地训练。昨天西罗半夜吐奶，安东夜里两点才睡，白天又坚持要来陪里奥复健，此刻顶着两只黑眼圈，哈欠一个接着一个。

“那个，安东，要不你回去休息会儿？”塞斯克善解人意，“我在这陪他。”

“你们俩？能行吗？”

“这有什么不行的，这么多医生护士看着呢。”塞斯克扶着她的肩膀，一直把她送出门外。

“当心点儿！太困了别自己开车！”安东走出了老远，快走到停车场了，塞斯克还在门口挥着手喊。

安东冲他挥了挥帽子，塞斯克这才窜回床边。

“说吧，怎么回事啊？”梅西看着他。

“什么怎么回事啊？有什么可说的。”塞斯克低下头，避开他的目光，“你呢，怎么回事啊？听说不光你和路易斯，队里的小朋友也伤了？”

“还能怎么回事。”梅西闷闷地回答。两个人对视了半晌，突然不约而同地爆笑出声。

他们都不是为红牌和伤病一惊一乍的年纪了。梅西笑着打趣，问塞斯克记不记得到阿森纳的第二年，在比赛中看到队友受伤，忍了一天，半夜哭着给他打电话。

“我怕，里奥，我怕。”他反反复复说着这两个字，咬着被子，枕巾哭湿了一片。那原本不是多严重的伤，亨利三个星期之后就恢复了健康，甚至看出他的不安，进球之后特意跑来替补席上拥抱安慰他。但那是他第一次，看到偶像就这样倒在他面前，跟电视机上不一样，同时他意识到，对方的鞋钉再抬高五厘米，一切可能天差地别。

这一切不是谁的错，却也可以轻飘飘地发生在他身上，发生在他、梅西和皮克身上。他们是那么真心地爱着足球，不知疲倦地奔跑直到天黑，直到拉玛西亚亮起橙黄的夜灯，也曾经为了一个界外球打架，赌气不理彼此。可是那一次，塞斯克头一次意识到，他们本以为理所当然拥有的一切，健康、才华，和未来数不清望不到边的繁星一样的日子，都可能被一次小小的伤病打断，从此再不见天日。

塞斯克当然记得。他还记得，里奥当时像个小大人一样安慰他。

里奥平时说话的声音软软糯糯的，还经常害羞地低着头。可是那天，他十七岁的声音传过越洋的电话线，传进塞斯克耳朵里，竟然是那么坚定。

“塞斯克，听我说，我们会很好很好的。我们会拿世界冠军。”

“你怎么知道？”塞斯克吸着鼻子。

“我就是知道。”

“塞斯克，你相不相信我？”

塞斯克蜷在床上，伦敦冷白的月光透过窗纱，落在他身上。皮克骗过他很多次，他想，但里奥一次也没有。

刚来拉玛西亚时，他就像只淋了雨的小狗，低着头，不愿和任何人目光交会。塞斯克是第一个发现他在打针的人。蒂托忧心里奥的内向，指派人缘最好的塞斯克和他当室友。那天塞斯克呼朋引伴，带着吵吵闹闹的一大帮人回寝室开派对，却在开门的一瞬间，看到室内的景象时，砰地把门关上，背靠着门，喘着粗气，把他们挡在门外。

“喂，塞斯克，怎么回事！？”他脊背僵直，听着门外不满的吵闹，含糊地喊了一句：“等着！我要换衣服！”

“换衣服还不让我们看？”“就是， 塞斯克你怎么跟个女孩儿似的！？”他不再理会门外的声音，慢慢靠近那个男孩，他栗色的长卷发汗湿了，手里的针头微微颤抖。

他抬起头来看着塞斯克，小鹿一样的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“我、我明白。”十三岁的塞斯克其实一点都不明白，但从那一刻起，他决定，要竭尽所能保护这个男孩。

里奥低下头去，豆大的泪珠落在腿上，落在印着拉玛西亚标志的蓝色球裤上。他来得突然，青训营还没有准备好适合他尺寸的球裤，他穿着塞斯克借给他的大号裤子，长度已经盖过膝盖。

塞斯克的手落在他温热的脊骨上，男孩轻微地颤抖了一下，最终由他笨拙着摸着他的后背，没有躲开。

所以，当里奥对他说，我们会很好时，他几乎是立即相信了他。里奥从小就给自己打针，里奥在一场比赛里面可以进十五个球，里奥在他们零比七落后给大孩子们时，在比赛的最后一分钟，还一个人抿着嘴唇，发疯般地在禁区里突围。所以，里奥说什么，他都信。

梅西笑了：“你刚去伦敦时，可真是个爱哭鬼。直到皮克去了英国。”

塞斯克的眼神暗了一下，迅速移开了话题。“还说我呢，”他撇了撇嘴，“也不知道是谁半夜担心自己长不高，哭着要找妈妈……”

梅西伸出一只胳膊，作势要打塞斯克。小时候偷偷流的眼泪，现在终于能当做笑话说出来。

“喂，等下复健完去哪？”

“回家啊。”他茫然地说，“我打给阿姨让她收拾客房。”

“哎，别了，”塞斯克挡住他拿手机的手，“咱们俩去玩呗。”

“去哪，酒吧？”梅西白了他一眼，“你看我现在这样像能蹦迪？”

“蹦迪有什么意思啊。”塞斯克挥了挥手里的车钥匙，“咱们去滨海阿雷尼斯。吃甜甜圈，我请客。”

“你哪来的车？”梅西目瞪口呆。

“我有辆车一直停在拉玛西亚。”塞斯克满不在乎地转身踱出房门。

两个人全副武装，问工作人员借了帽子和口罩。出城的马路一路沿着铁轨，海在他们身边，夕阳在他们背后。梅西转头，脸贴着窗外，看着紫红的云飘在海上，海面上浮着点点的阳光，随着波浪一起一伏。

梅西不由得转头看塞斯克。他还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，用怪味的英语跟着披头士的音乐大声地唱：“Two of us Sunday driving, not arriving……”夕阳落在他墨镜的边缘，映出一道暖红色的金光。

“你快看海上，真好看，”梅西说，“像上帝洒了一片星星。”

“你不就是上帝吗？”塞斯克单手把着方向盘，漫不经心地说。

梅西失笑，轻轻拍了一下他的头。

事实证明他们多虑了，下午四点，镇上一个人影也见不到，安静得一根针掉在地上都能听得见，只有偶尔火车经过，拉响汽笛声。时间在这里好像静止了。两个人索性把帽子眼镜都摘了，在街上漫无目的地乱走。梅西腿带着伤，所以走得很慢。不过，在这里他们不需要加速奔跑，也不必被谁诟病回追的速度了。

毕竟，到底有什么要追呢？

小镇不大，家家户户刷着鲜艳的彩墙，门口飘着黄丝带，或者巴萨队旗。傍晚最后一点温顺的光辉从窄窄的巷道头顶落进来，他们一路顺着石阶攀爬，走过放满鲜花的墓园。墓碑以家族为单位，姓氏的凹槽里已经落满灰尘。

“祖母就在这里。”塞斯克的手指缓缓扫过那几个字母。这个下午，阳光和尘土在空气中盘旋，一切都仿佛变得不真实。连塞斯克的声音都变得很轻。里奥并没有停止行走，一面看着塞斯克，他的声音，影子，都在他眼前不停晃动，好像他们都在水底。里奥想，上次有这种时间停滞的感觉是什么时候呢？

一切都发生得太快了。他们攀上巅峰，成为世界之王。然后，藏身在阴影里一个人吞吃苦果。中年人的苦，除了身边人又有谁能确切地体会，在赛场之外，光芒万丈的足球明星，也要面对一地鸡毛的日常生活。赛场上下都是连轴转，在那飞转的缝隙里，孩子的哭声里，他们隐隐约约地感到了，但刻意不去想那道白光一样近在眼前的未来——退役之后的生活。

塞斯克在南非举起大力神杯，他和巴萨一起创造无上的荣光。好像那还是昨天。退役？他们没谈起过这个词。仿佛只要不谈，那必然的结局，对他们来说像一次小小死亡一样的结局，就不会那么快地降临。直到伤病和失败，将他们推到一起。这个下午，这个宁静的小镇，塞斯克的家乡。

塞斯克提议去买甜甜圈。甜食铺子里琳琅满目，卖甜点的爷爷戴着滑稽的厨师帽，眯着眼睛看了许久，才辨认出他们。

“塞斯克回来了！”他抿着没牙的嘴，用加泰语慢慢地说，“塞斯克好不好？还有里奥，里奥也长这么大了……”

他不看足球，也不看报纸。听人家说他们成了大足球明星，也没有什么概念。守着这么一间小小的铺头六十年，看门口橄榄树的树影飘过来又转回去。橄榄树的叶子落了，塞斯克和里奥都长大了。

里奥打包了一大堆香蕉酥和可可饼。“要这么多干什么？”塞斯克皱着眉，看着爷爷用油纸包起一包包的点心，再绑上五彩的纸绳。

“给莉娅吃啊，你忘了？上次我们一起回来度假，她尝了一次，回伦敦闹了好久。”里奥慢条斯理地说。

塞斯克凝视着他眼角的笑纹。“你倒是好爸爸，比我好。”他有点发愣。

里奥把沾满油的双手在他身上使劲蹭了一下，“说什么傻话。”

两个人咬着甜甜圈，告别了爷爷，顺着林荫路走到墓园背后。那里是一片高高的悬崖，风很大，望下去就是海。此刻夕阳还残留在海上，青绿的海面掺了一片红色，泛起颜色暧昧的泡沫。

铁轨沿着海边走，一直延伸到很远的地方。有三个小小的男孩从远处走了过来，踢着一只白色的足球。踢着踢着，球从铁轨上滑落进路边半人高的芒草中，他们就不厌其烦地跑过去捡起来，继续沿着铁轨晃晃悠悠地走，如此这般重复。

风吹鼓了他们身上的球衣，也吹乱了里奥和塞斯克的头发。他们趴在栏杆上，安静地看着他们。从高处看，人和足球都变得很小。即使大力地踢出去，在高处的人看来，也不过是手指可以比出的一小段弧线。

两人都很少回看自己的比赛，除了主教练要求他们逐帧分析比赛录像的时候。他们看比赛的视角，是在球场上，面对着队友，低头就是绿色的草皮。塞斯克不禁想，以后做了解说，坐在包厢里，就是这样鸟瞰整个球场吗？他被自己的想法吓了一跳。他看了一眼里奥，里奥正专心致志地盯着其中一个孩子颠球。他的眼睛眯起来，身体前倾，眼里像是容不下任何其他的事物。

塞斯克发现，里奥的眼睛很湿润，像蒙着一层雨水，像一只小羊。他看着他，不知道为什么，他的眼睛也湿了。

天快要黑了。孩子们走到了他们快看不见的远方。风变得有点阴冷，塞斯克提议去祖母的老房子住，就在镇中心的花园旁边。

两个人摸黑推开雕花的木门。房子里久没有人来，只有塞斯克妈妈偶尔会来打扫一下卫生。空气里弥漫着尘土和葡萄的味道。里奥记得，塞斯克的祖母最喜欢做葡萄干。每年夏天，她都会把后院里新收的葡萄装进竹筐里，绿色和紫色分开放，摊开麻布晾晒。他们三个到处跑来跑去捣乱，故意把绿色和紫色的葡萄掺在一起，抓得满手都是黏糊糊的果汁。

玩累以后，他们仰躺在祖母的沙发里，盯着眼前被夕阳染黄的玻璃窗。暮色苍茫中，飞鸟扫过教堂的尖塔，白色的纱帘飘起来，一面一面淡白的影子在半阖的眼帘中摇晃。塞斯克妈妈在低声和祖母讨论着大人的事情，声音在他们耳边变得越来越不真切。第二天醒来时，他们发现自己躺在祖母铺着洁白床单的大床上，裹在同一张被子里，闻到肥皂清洁的香气。塞斯克在大笑，原来皮克的手臂在里奥脸上压出了一道深深的印痕。

他终于想起来了，那时间静止的一刻。那么短，又那么长，长得像站在镇上的中央广场，抬眼往山坡上望，人家窗口一面一面飞起来的白窗帘。它们流淌，接续，和彼此交融，像眼泪串成的珠子，永远不会断线。

这时，他们躺在同一张床上，像小时候一样蜷缩在一起。窗子开着，夏夜习习的凉风吹进来。塞斯克漆黑的眼睛望着天花板，不知道在想些什么。从小时候开始，就有很多瞬间，里奥根本不知道塞斯克在想什么。

“喂，想什么呢？”他忍不住打破寂静。

塞斯克在想里奥。今年五月，巴萨在欧冠被淘汰出局的第二天，里奥只跟安东说了一声，就一个人飞去了摩纳哥。他把自己关在塞斯克海边的房间里，谁也不见，任由愧疚和遗恨吞噬自己。

塞斯克明白他的性格，除了每天叫人送吃的，也不去打扰。直到三天后，莉娅撞开了他的房门。

“里奥叔叔，哥哥的电话。”莉娅举着手机，怯生生地看着他通红的双眼。里奥当然知道，是哪个蹩脚的爸爸派她来的。

他接过电话，蒂亚戈小心翼翼的声音在电话里响起，像一颗小小的、湿润的棉花球，“爸爸，我想你啦。”

塞斯克没回答他的问题。过了不知道多久，他往里奥这边靠了靠。

他双眼定定地，凝视着虚空中的某处，声音还像小时候一样，温和又有点滑稽，不过比起那时多了许多疲惫。他说：“里奥，我有点怕。”

里奥当然明白他在怕什么。怕累加的旧伤，怕无能为力的遗憾。怕追不回的岁月，怕永远缺角的奖杯。还怕最后的几年职业生涯，在这样看不到边的失望里，一场一场地被消磨殆尽。他们都是成年人了，明白自己作出的选择，怨不得天也怨不得人，和球队互相成就过，此刻也理应负起责任。这一切都明白过了，不过还是，怕。

童年消逝。他们蓄起胡须，练习签名，穿球衣的巨幅照片在地铁站里滚动播放，从此再没有说怕的权利。

里奥也跟他一样怕。不过此刻，他摸着塞斯克毛茸茸的头发，心里鼓足了劲。

“我们会很好很好的。” 他轻声说。

我们的纸飞机会飞到世界上所有地方。我们会有吃不完的糖果，做不完的美梦。我们会征服世界。塞斯克你说过，只要我说了，你就相信，对吗？

塞斯克没有回答，他蜷缩在毯子里，好像已经睡着了。里奥也渐渐陷入梦境，影影绰绰间，他看到拉玛西亚的宿舍，闻到新割的草皮辛辣的香味，皮克在远处冲他挥手，叫他别磨蹭。那头金发在太阳下闪着淡色的光芒。

半夜，塞斯克抢走了被子，里奥被冻醒了。他躺着发了一会愣，直到枕边的手机亮起。

那人发来的信息很短。里奥注视着发着蓝光的手机屏幕，半晌打出一句，“睡了，放心。”

手机屏幕暗下去。再也没有亮起。窗外繁星漫天，里奥重新钻进被子里，脸埋在枕头里，闻到塞斯克洗发水的味道，听到他均匀的呼吸声。

夜还有很长。今夜好睡。


End file.
